The prior art is already aware of persons' garments which can be worn to enhance certain portions of one's body by way of enlargement. Those prior art items can be arranged to simply be padded, inflated, or manufactured so that their overall thickness is arranged to enhance the size of a person's body part. An example of the latter is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 249,400, although that patent does not completely disclose the aforementioned, and that is because the design patent is not showing sufficient details.
The present invention improves upon the prior art clothing and novelty items in the broad sense of providing a sleeve for a person's arm and wherein the sleeve is configurated to show enlarged arm muscles, particularly the bicep muscle. Further, the sleeve of this invention is made of an elastic and flexible material which will readily and easily slide onto a person's arm and which will flex with the normal bending of a person's elbow and movement of the arm from the shoulder. In accomplishing this, the novelty sleeve of this invention is arranged with both material and inner opening size such that it will snugly fit a person's arm and remain in position until it is intentionally pulled off the arm.
Still further, the present invention provides a novelty sleeve which can be readily presented both in a muscular arm configuration and in a coloration which will adapt to the natural color of a person's skin, whether it be white, black, brown, tan, pink, or the like.
Still further, the novelty sleeve of this invention adapts itself to be manufactured in a molding process but without any seams therealong and without any fasteners or the like. Instead, the sleeve is simply flexible and expandable so that it can be slipped onto a person's arm, and of course the girth and length of the sleeve can be made in various sizes to accommodate small children and grown adults in their respective natural arm sizes.
As such, the novelty sleeve of this invention can be used simply to accentuate a person's arm muscles, worn as a costume, or as protective gear such as in martial arts training use, or it can be arranged to fit over the normal cast on a person's arm for holding a broken arm until healed.
The novelty muscle sleeve of this invention will securely remain in place on a person's arm and will not impede any normal movement of the arm, including any bending movement of the elbow or any swinging of the arm from the shoulder, and the sleeve of this invention does extend from a person's shoulder to a person's wrist, for the exaggerated and enhanced depiction of the normal muscles in a person's arm.
Still further, in the one-step mold process producing this arm, as mentioned above, the exterior surface of the arm is smooth and colored to simulate the appearance of human skin on the arm. As such, it has the appearance of a human arm and it is also easy to clean with soap and water .